yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusei Fudo (manga)
| romaji name = Fudō Yūsei | arabic name = يوساي فودو | alternate name = | nickname = | korean name = 유성 | manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | age = 18 | gender = male | affiliation = Signers | manga deck = Warrior/Junk | related pages = * YUsei Fudo * Yusei Fudo's Decks * Yusei Go * Yusei's hybrid Disk }} Yusei Fudo, like his anime counterpart is a resident from Satellite who has a strong rivalry with Jack Atlas. Design Yusei, like his anime counterpart has black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck boxes hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. Unlike his anime counterpart though, Yusei started off within the manga as having a Criminal mark rather than obtaining it after the series began although how he obtained it is currently unknown. Personality Yusei is a caring person who is willing to do anything in order to save his friends, this is show especially towards Sect Injuin as Yusei dueled the Skeleton Knight in order to save him, whilst in the process getting hurt due to the duel being that of darkness. This affection towards Sect is also shown when he tries to rush to the hospital in order to get Sect there, but when Jack Atlas forces Yusei into a duel, Yusei stops his Duel Runner and loses the match in order to get to the hospital quicker, even though he could have won by destroying Jack's Dark Highlander with his set Synchro Deflector. Biography Satellite Sect Injuin challenged Yusei to a Turbo Duel. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performances and accepts Sect as his rival. Afterwards Sect summoned the Skeleton Knight, from an urban legend, in the hopes of getting rare cards. However the knight took Sect captive and challenged Yusei to a Duel. Yusei broke the pipe the Knight was running along, causing the knight to be disqualified for stopping. After winning, Yusei rushes over to Sect's body, finding that he's injured. As Yusei took Sect away for treatment, he was attacked by Jack's "Heavenly King Black Highlander". Yusei managed to dodge the attack, but ended-up dueling Jack. When Sect fell off the Duel Runner, Yusei abandoned the Duel in favor of saving him. Jack continued the Duel with Yusei unable to block his next attack. Yusei and Sect fell into the water as Jack won the Duel. Yusei managed to get himself and Sect to Puzzle Hospital. Sect was treated for a minor concussion, while Yusei had his injuries from the Duel looked after. He refused to tell the doctor what happened the night he arrived and ignored her advise to get rest, in favor of working on his Duel Runner. As he wondered why he lost to Jack, Lazar overheard him cursing his defeat. Lazar commented that the yearning for victory while cursing defeat is the kind of pure soul that is needed for any Turbo Duelist. He addressed Yusei as the best Turbo Duelist in Satellite and invited him to participate in the D1 Grand Prix, informing him that Jack will also be in the tournament. Lazar's talk of fame and fortune for the winner was of no interest to Yusei, so Lazar instead tried to appeal to his pride, by reminding him that he has a chance to restore the pride that Jack took from him. Yusei later met Akiza Izinski, who prepared to ask him about Jack and notices he has an invitation card for the D1 Grand Prix. Yusei yelled at Akiza's friends, telling them not to touch his Duel Runner. Despite its worn appearance, Akiza noticed that Yusei is taking care of the parts of the Runner necessary for Turbo Duels. Rather than ask about Jack, Akiza challenged Yusei to a One-Shot Run, during which she noticed that Yusei is hesitant and only relies on speed to power his Sense. Akiza easily won, but was surprised that Yusei managed to take-out one of her crests. Experiencing Yusei's Sense taught her enough about Yusei's Duel with Jack, so she didn't ask him any further questions and hoped to see him at the D1 Grand Prix. After the encounter, Yusei decided to enter the tournament after all. D1GP Before the tournament, Yusei underwent some special training to develop a new Sense. Yusei faced Greiger in the first round of the D1 Grand Prix, arriving at the stadium wearing a poncho in the last second before the Duel. During the Duel, Yusei and Greiger realized that they are both participating in order to get a rematch with Jack. Yusei successfully used his new Sense to win his duel against Greiger in combination with his Seven Sword Warrior. The night after Yusei defeated Greiger, Sect approached him at the garage in order to tell him about the dark card he obtained, but the dark card stopped him and made him talk about nothing before he vanished to which surprised Yusei. Yusei's second duel was against Hunter Pace, who the night before had meddled with Yusei's duel runner in order to ensure that it wouldn't be fast enough on the day of the race so that he could cross the finishing line before, thus winning the duel. During the duel, Yusei struggled to get past Hunter Pace's strategy of blocking attacks, and due to his duel runner not working properly, it was looking dim for him, but he luckily managed to pull of a strategy consisting of Catapult Warrior and a 4000 ATK Junk Blader in order to OTK Hunter, thus winning the duel. Yusei then approached Hunter and gave him a scolding for what he had done to his duel runner. After his duel with Hunter, Yusei went looking for Sect after he overhead that the securities were looking for someone of his description. He eventually finds Sect turbo dueling against Jack. After Sect summons his Demon King Dragon Beelze, his personality turns dark which causes him to insult Yusei and call him a bad person for looking down on Sect, which Yusei immediately denies. Sect is then taken by the Skeleton Knight causing Yusei to scream his name out in anger. Kalin Kessler later approaches Yusei and Jack after Sect disappears and challenges Jack as he has stolen Jack's old ace. Jack goes to punch Kalin, but Yusei stops him saying that violence isn't the answer. Then Kalin's duel disk begins to malfunction, so he runs away. Yusei is later challenged by Leo and his sister Luna. At first, Yusei was apprehensive, but after Leo insults Yusei, he accepts. During the duel, Leo's firely personality reminds him of Sect, affecting his dueling which allows Leo to get the upperhand with his Machine Dragon Power Tool, but due to Leo getting overconfident, he fills his Spell & Trap Card Zones up which leads to his downfall as he couldn't set his Dark Bribe, thus Yusei was able to successfully summon his Gravity Warrior via Synchro Nova; winning him the duel. After his duel with Leo, the finals for the D1GP are announced to be on the island of Satellite. To get there, all of the finalists have to travel via boat. Whilst on the boat, Yusei stands on the deck and thinks about Sect, but is interrupted by Rex Goodwin who tells Yusei about how turbo dueling began in the wild west on horseback, and how the Duel Dragons are dark cards which he will be required to obtain in order to defeat the Skeleton Knight and return Sect to his old self. When the boat arrives, all of the finalists line up infront of the Duel Gate to hear Lazar tell them the rules. Yusei is quick to set off in order to find the Duel Zodiac cards required for him to enter the finals. When he arrives at one of the card zones, he is challenged by Crow and their fated duel begins. Deck Yusei's Deck, like his anime counterparts consists of Machine and Warrior-Type monsters which also has its own Synchro Warriors, but unlike his anime counterpart's, they don't require specific tuners aka Synchrons. The majority of Yusei's monsters take the form of tools such as spanners and screwdrivers which fits in with his deck theme of being from Satellite. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters